


Blue Berrys departure

by Daise101



Series: Berry Boys [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daise101/pseuds/Daise101
Summary: What happens when you reject a lying fox? She ruins somthing you worked hard on.





	Blue Berrys departure

"Hey Luka can we talk?" Juleka asked as she walked into their bedroom.

"Sure jules what's up" luka asked he patted on his bed.

She sat down and started to explain"I don't know how to say this." She looked nervous luka noted. She rarely talked that quiet around him "but, you can be in Kitty Section anymore".

Luka was appalled to say the least "what do you mean I can't be in kitty section anymore?"

"I mean you can't play with us in any future songs."

"Why not?" He questioned. He didn't think he did anything wrong. Everything in kitty section was going fine, there wasn't any arguments or disagreements that he knows of.

"Because your older than us" she 'explained'. "It looks weird with you being older than the rest of us."

What? How would that look strange he's not that much older than all of them. "First of i'm only a year and a few months older. Second we're related why would it matter?".

"It would be different if it was the two us. We've been advised by someone who's met so many successful people. She's practically an expert at this point. Honestly i think she's right, we don't want anyone getting the wrong idea." she said. "It was a hard decision for all of us but it's for the best."

Luka didn't know how to feel. He was being kicked out of a band that he has put an equal amount of time and work into as everyone else if not more.

"But hey, you can go solo now at least you wont be forever tied to us. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." He sighed ."I know you're doing this for the band."

He wasn't mad. He knew she wasn't doing this to make him feel bad on purpose. That didn't make it hurt less though

She got up to leave but looked back at him. 

"I hope you understand".

He didn't understand, but he accepted it.

"Yeah I do." He lied

"Okay see you later."

Once he knew his sister was far enough away he let the tears fall.

**Author's Note:**

> If i do think of continuing this it would be a luka x Marc fic. If you have any questions about details just comment. Its my first ever fic i posted so constructive criticism is appreciated. I would have to be very motivated to write anything longer. Sorry if its a bit rushed also.


End file.
